Ashur
"I know, just because I carry my struggles on my own, the weight on my chest of the past, and face it all alone doesn't mean you have to. I'll be here for you, remember that "- Ashur to (Some lover he'll probably romance later on) Master Assassin Ashur Cortez is a high ranking assassin within the Assassins Guild, where he is considered one of the most lethal magic users there, the 19 year old Heavenly Dragon slayer mage has killed many in his path and continues to do so. Appearance Ashur is a young man who's most prominent features are his long spiky brown hair and the dragon tattoo on his left shoulder which he has had since he trained under a Renowned Dragon warrior: Surio. Being a slim and physically toned man, it is shown that many women and teenage girls tend to find Ashur's appearance attractive. He is usually wearing his long brown scarf, brown gauntlets made out of dragon leather, a dark brown collared sleeveless shirt, and brown boots also made out of dragon leather. However, on different occasions he wears different attire, as it varies. When sleeping, he is shirtless, only wearing a pair of brown trousers. When at war, or a fight that is more dangerous than a mission he would wear a dark silk coat tailored with the Assassins guild Insignia, under that would be steel plated armor, and dark pants, over that he would wear a black collared cloak. On a formal occasion however, Ashur would wear lighter colors. That would be consisting of an elegant white silk frock coat with a black collar, under that there is a black silk collarless button up long sleeved shirt, with that he wears black pants, and dress shoes. In that particular outfit, he would have a golden medallion around his neck of the Assassin's guild symbol under his frock coat. Usually, most people who meet him would describe him as a well dressed young man with a taste of fashion. Personality Ashur is usually a kind, mature and wise individual. He is a rather serious person. He also happens to be very un-perverted, as he is a virgin and has never touched a woman he tends to act awkward and shows embarrassment when he accidentally touches a woman. He is also a strong believer of free-will, and hates the idea of a predetermined fate. He also values freedom, so he will also try to free captured slaves. As an assassin, he is seen as a sympathetic man, who only kills after he whispers prayers. He's also friendly towards everyone he meets, but it is usually difficult to get him to truly 'Open up' to somebody, usually he is very picky on those specific people. He also has a dormant romance persona, one that usually only awakens if he has fallen in love. When that happens, Ashur becomes a gentleman, and is much more chivalrous as he develops a soft spot. However, achieving this is difficult for Ashur because of his past.Like Mikael, he also holds a personal grudge against any alcoholics and drug users, automatically losing respect for a person if they are one(But unlike Mikael, he will still be nice to them). History Early Life All he knew about his early life was that his father, Lord Alarico had led a large rebellion against the Fedorian empire that was almost successful, taking one/third of the cities and villages scattered about. When he was born, both Lord Alarico and Lady Cassandra were killed, and nobody knew the whereabouts of his sister, so he ended up being an abandoned newborn baby. His cries could be heard from the ruined castle, attracting the attention of a Dragon Tribal chief, who appeared to Ashur in a human form and took him in as his own son, teaching him everything he knew. Learning heavenly(wind) dragon slayer magic, he grew up in a desert of sand dunes. Eventually, he became an extremely strong warrior and a skilled magic user. Teens and Adolescence Unlike most dragon slayers, Ashur's dragon father happened to still be alive. The reason he left the dragon clan behind was that he wanted to find out who his family was, his human family and meet them again. When Ashur came back to the ruins he was pretty disappointed to realize that nobody else was alive. Rumor has it that the master assassins sister was there, who had escaped sexual slavery, gone crazy and tried to kill Ashur. Nobody truly knows what happened, but Ashur began to recruit a large group of rebels up to 300 men to march on the city. At the age of only 18, he and his followers massacred many soldiers at a fortress near Earnwold, only to be barely stopped by Mikael(Who was in dragon force mode at the time) and thus his rebellion ended. Ashur was on the run, until he found shelter within the assassins guild, where he swore an oath and officially became an assassin initiate. Some time between his teenage years and adolescence, he was about to fall in love with an older woman who was about the age of 22, but t didn't work out well and he was heartbroken. Present Serving in many cities, Ashur rose to become a master assassin in only a year with his combat skills and prowess, along with his magical power, all of his targets fell to him with ease. He trained to develop stealth, teleportation techniques, and the many other assassin skills. Skills Heaven;y Dragon Slayer Magic With this magic, Ashur utilizes it often. He is capable of eating air and wind to refill his magical energy, and is capable of causing great havoc wherever he goes. He chooses not to, as he is an assassin, and he's also never had it in his personality to be the type that kills innocents. As a master assassin, he uses these skills wisely. He also has an immunity to most aerial attacks.As the name of the magic implies, it happens to be able to damage dragons or dragonkin and effect them more. Memory Manipulation Magic With this magic, he can infiltrate groups easily, adding himself to people's memories. He can also replace people's memories with fake ones. However, if they realize what is happening, the magic no longer takes effect. Thought Projection Magic With this magic, he can make a copy of his own body and send it to a long distance, allowing him to be in two places at once. Ashur has mastered this magic to the degree where he can create a Thought projection that could physically interact with objects and people, it could even use magic (This drains Ashur's magic heavily). Legendary Infiltrator Ashur is shown to be extremely talented with infiltrating groups and gathering intel, especially using a combination of memory control magic and thought projection magic, Immense Magical Power Ashur has demonstrated a lot of magical capabilities. Expert Survivalist Ashur is capable of being a good survivor in the wild, being able to make shelters, figure out what is edible, and is a proficient hunter. Teleportation He is capable of teleporting with a range of a 5 mile radius, with the ability to take up to 10 people along with him. Expert Lockpicking Usually, there is almost no lock that is impossible to pick in Ashur's eyes. Expert Negotiating Ashur is able to talk himself out of bad situations and make compromises often. Agility, Speed, and Reflexes Ashur is good at being fast, and he can always react quickly to his opponent's next move. Expert hand-to-hand-combat Ashur has shown great skill when engaging opponents one-on-one. Enhanced Endurance Ashur is able to take many hits head on and still survive, Master Stealth Usually, Ashur has a high level of stealth, to the degree that it is very difficult to even sense him or pick up his smell. Master Swordsmanship With a sword, he is almost unmatched in his skill. Master ranged weapons-specialist It is often that when Ashur uses ranged weapons, he almost never misses. Expert Tactical Weapons Specialist He is proficient at using grenades, bombs, poisons, and whatnot. Weapons and Equipment Even though Ashur does use a lot of magic, he often combines his usage with his weapons. His primary weapon that he uses is a specially designed and forged falchion shaped sword. When the blade is deactivated, it looks as if it was a small short sword. Upon invoking a god's name, any god's name, the blade enlarges and engulfs in an angelic flame, it is extremely effective against dark magic users. He also has a wooden repeating crossbow with a high rate of fire. As a secondary backup weapon he uses a small steel dagger, the handle being wrapped with dragon leather. For tactical weapons, he uses smoke bombs, and sleeping gas bombs . For a lethal approach, he uses throwing knives and explosives. He also has a hidden blade on both of his wrists that are heavily modified. Category:Criminal Character Category:People Category:Magical